To the mafia world
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: I never wanted to be in the mafia world and I never ask to be the Vongola tenth. I'm just a normal kid, going to school,doing homeworks until my guardians appeared in my life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 1**_

Tsuna covered the soft blanket over his head, as his mother called his name again.

"Come on Tsu-kun, if you don't get up, you will be late for school!",said Nana, Tsuna's mother.

"I don't want to!",shouted Tsuna as he clutched on the bed sheet tighter.

"You have to, and remember to wake your siblings up!",said Nana with a final yank and the blanket was off the brunette.

Tsuna really hate his 'siblings', they are just so freaking annoying!

"Alright!",said Tsuna as he forced his overworked body up.

Nana smiled tiredly before going downstairs and finished off her cooking, meanwhile to take care of their father, Imeitsu, who now is having a terrible asthma.

Nana is actually a very nice and kind woman but she had got really all bossy-like because of all the work she had to handle. Right, she worked in the candy shop right down the street at the corner. And as for Imeitsu, he actually was a bus driver before he got asthma so now he just spent his day watching TV.

Tsuna sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead and at his take a glance at his siblings sleeping all three together in a queen sized bed.

Fuuta was hugging Lambo and sleeping soundly like and angel and Lambo was snoring right off with a bubble blowing off from his nose and I-pin was sleeping next to Lambo silently snoring.

Fuuta and I-pin are cute thought just because they are not so naughty and noisy like Lambo. The weird cow suit infant who had an afro and steal sweets from anyone so it's a matter of time before Nana stopped working at the sweet shop.

Tsuna lazily got up and approached towards his little siblings' bed and shook Fuuta harshly by his shoulder.

"Get up. We need to go to school.", said Tsuna with his eyes closed.

Receiving no reply from all three kids he shouted,"MOM ASK YOU TO GET UP AND GET READY FOR SSCCCHOOOOLL!"

Tsuna took and deep breath and opened his eyes and looked at the three stupid brats tiredly. Fuuta opened his eyes a little and obediently got up slowly.

Lambo and I-pin were still sleeping. Tsuna decide to just let them be, they can even sleep after a hurricane! Besides they were just in kindergarten so what's the harm of missing one day?! After all he had been tired of doing this for everyday, he hope these brats could grow up soon and do their own troubles.

_**xxXXOXXxx **_

Tsuna tiredly went downstairs to the kitchen in his uniform and see what's for breakfast. He glance into his kitchen and decided to run off to his like hell middle school other than being here.

The scence is hard to take in when you are a neat and nice person.

His mom is applying makeup in front of the dining table with the pancakes sizzling at the stove. Lambo is still in his pajamas and was whining to Nana on the right but his whines go unheard and I-pin is tugging Nana's apron at the right as if she wanted something and Fuuta is making a mess with the pancake sauce thingy. His father is sitting on his chair reading newspaper not minding the mustard staining at the corner of his newspaper. It looks disgusting and not only that their kitchen is in a mess! It looks so gross that Tsuna had lost his appetite.

As he started to turned his back around, his mother called him, which is a very very bad news."

"Tsu-kun, can you please help me change Lambo's diaper and help I-pin changed out of her pajamas? And also help Fuuta cleared up his mess on the dining table,I have to have your father to care for and I need to finish off making your breakfast.",said Nana.

Tsuna wanted to shout at his mom that he had lost his appetite because of all of them and don't want to clean up the mess that his bratty siblings had made. But as an obedient boy, that he is, he just do as he had been asked.

This is not fair! Just because he is the oldest among all these brat he had to take all the burden! How he had wished he had been a little kid all over again. No duties, no homework's, no burdens, no crazy middle school and better, no worries.

Tsuna sighed as he continued to carry on his task. Diapers. Yuck!

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna arrived just ten minutes before the bell ring and was walking slowly to hell. He had always came late to avoid gangs who called him nerd. He is so NOT a nerd but considering that he is the only student who does his homework, he is probably the BIGGEST nerd in school!

Why? Because all the morons in Namimori don't do their homework. All people care nowadays in this crap school is gangs. He never got to be in any but Tsuna think being in any gangs were just troublesome. They made up these rules like you mustn't talk to anyone outside the gang or they will something something you. Almost every kid in the school doesn't wear the Namimori uniforms and he is probably the only one who does.

This school is crap, how he wished he could transfer to another school! His mom and dad doesn't know the horror of being in a middle school! Like had they even once being in a middle school?!

Tsuna sighed heavily as he continued his journey up to his first period class. English.

He entered his classroom warily and forced his body down to his seat. The class is very noisy and their English teacher seemed very crossed but there's pretty much nothing that old guy could do. Students here were like threats!

Their English teacher was still busy will some books as the class continue to be louder. That's when someone caught the brunette's attention.

Tsuna seemed to be the only person who noticed that a teacher and a teen were just standing by the door of their classroom.

The teacher walked over and said something to their English teacher but with all the noise Tsuna can't even eavesdrop a single word.

Tsuna felt as the teen leaning by the door was staring at him. Not possible. It must have been his imagination.

The person leaning against the door had a nice slivery colour haired and he had a cross look on his face like every one of the students in this class had smelled like rotten eggs to him, which is half-heartily true.

He was perhaps the same age at Tsuna, 14 but the clothes he wore seemed a little more… older… like he was eighteen or something and he had a black coloured bag swung over his shoulder.

He had a bunch of rings round his fingers and each and every of the rings on the teen's finger is so unique and catchy and Tsuna could already see all of the unique cravings.

A very sudden moment Tsuna had a sharp feeling. A feeling like there is a flame stirring within his body. Is it the sliver haired-teen had anything to do with this weird feeling. Nah. That's not possible. It must have been his imagination.

The teachers had finally finished their talk and their English teacher nodded his head and the other teacher had dismissed herself.

Our English teacher got up from his seat and yelled:

"Silence! May I have your attention please!"

The classroom had remained noisy as if the English teacher hasn't said anything. No one had paid any attention except the brunette who had wanted to know more about the obviously transferred student.

The frustrated man banged his table really loud to get the students' attention. The class is a bit more quiet but it's still noisy. Some students turned their head angrily and moaned frustratingly but the Tsuna still had his attention at their English teacher.

"Okay, today we had a new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato. Please come in.", he said to the teen by the door as he beckoned his hand, signaling the sliver-haired teen to come forward.

Gokudera shifted his body and entered the classroom with the same angry expression as if the rotten smell of eggs had ruined his mood.

"Please take a seat Gokudera-san."Said the English teacher,"Please made your new classmate feel welcome."

Gokudera glanced around the remaining empty seats as if they are all really bad and he had no choice to pick which is the worst.

"Tch! So very picky.", whispered a male student from Tsuna's back but Tsuna think it is good to choose carefully at where you seat or the rest of your year would be ruined.

Gokudera finally walked to Tsuna's right and sat there. OMG. That is what Tsuna is thinking at the moment because he don't think a person as cool as Gokudera did wanted to sit next to him but there really isn't much choice to choose…

Well, the sliver-haired male is indeed cool… like how the colour of his hair completely matches with his pale skin and he looked kind of athletic so unlike the brunette himself, He is so dame, he practically can't do anything sporty but in general subjects like English, science and mathematics, he could hold on but definitely not physical body is so not in shape. His mother had always said he didn't eat enough to keep a flea alive but that is not true! But somehow he just look so- Agh! And his hair is waaaay to messy, it is always so 'anti-gravity' always flying here and there, never properly goes down.

The lesson started without the brunette knowing much until when his English teacher said :

"I'm very disappointed with most of you because of your last assignment…",started their English teacher like almost how he started his sentence everyday they had done a homework assignment… or maybe not…

"the night sky, that's the topic I've given you all right?",said their English teacher.

"and none of you did well, most of you didn't hand in your work or you had just hand in trash!",said the English teacher as he sounded really angry.

"There is nothing to see at the dark sky!",retorted someone behind the seats.

"Well, of course there is a lot!", replied the English teacher as he held up a familiar essay paper.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. NO! this can't be! Please please please, for his sake don't let him read it…!

"This is wrote by Sawada-san and he did pretty well unlike all the morons we had here.",said the English teacher as he glance sharply around the classroom.

"Here is an example…",said their English teacher as he looked at the brunette's homework assignment paper.

Tsuna buried his face into his hands. Damn it! Why do he had to read it out?! The class is still very noisy until their English teacher shouted:

"Silence! I want all of you to listen to Sawada-san's very nice essay!"

"Like the one: The clouds ran across the night sky like a flock of black sheeps."

"Baa Baa… hee hee 'black sheep'…", taunted someone behind Tsuna. Tsuna could felt his ears turning pink. Why did his own teacher have to humiliate him like THIS?!

"The moon hang in the night sky like a yellow big banana.", continued their English teacher.

"Big banana!"

"Baa Baa!"

The taunts from his behind are really humiliating him. At first the brunette felt kind of proud of himself because the big banana sounds kind of poetic but now he felt completely stupid!

"Moon doesn't even look like a banana!", protested a popular gang leader.

"It does.", retorted someone.

All heads turned to the direction of the voice, who in the world would dare to talk back to a punk gang leader? The poor person who said would probably get traumatized in recess.

The direction of the voice is from the sliver-haired teen who sat beside Tsuna, Gokudera…

"It could be a crescent moon, you moron.", said Gokudera like he is the poor student who got teased from his essay.

The popular punk looked as if he had blown a gasket, he looked so angry that he could've walked up to the sliver-haired teen and bash open his skull but the sliver haired teen had remained nonchalant and had the same cross look on his face.

"Gokudera-san is right, Sawada-san had worked hard and made a nice two pages essay for me unlike this moron.",he held up an essay paper that had one line of sentence only saying:

**The night sky is too dark to see anything.**

Their English teacher scrunched up the essay paper and threw it into the bin.

"I hope all of you can be lie Sawada-san.",said their English teacher as he clearly is disappointed with all the morons in this class.

"OK. Now the next assignment we had will be 'my family' and all of you should hand up your assignments by tomorrow. No excuses. Whoever who didn't complete the assignment, I will had you reported to the principal's office.",Said the English teacher.

"Now class dismiss.", and the bell rang.

As the English teacher left, Tsuna starting to hear his taunts again:

"Baa baa"

"Big banana"

Tsuna sighed heavily as he walked to his next class. Physical education. He is dreading this class like since forever!

_**xxXXOXXxx **_

Tsuna looked miserably at the jumping horse thingy. It is impossible for him to jump over that! He waited miserably for his turn.

Popular jocks and hot girls were all showing off their jumping skills and Tsuna felt kind of jealous they can jump over seven blocks of those horse jumping thingy and he can't even jump over one!

"Sawada-san",called out the coach, waiting impatiently.

The brunette toke a deep breath and run forward and jum- BAM!

Tsuna landed right in front of the horse jumping thingy, didn't even made it on jumping. Some popular kids snickered at Tsuna like he is really pathetic which he is.

"Just one.", said the coach, looking in disgust at the brunette.

"I-I can't…",said Tsuna.

The coach scoffed she walked over and see for other talents. This is just so humiliating. The brunette sighed as he walked over to the corner and watched popular kids showing off.

He glanced at the other side of the gym and coincidently saw the sliver-haired teen, wondering how is he doing, Tsuna watched as the sliver-haired teen jumped over 10 of those horse thingys.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he looked at Gokudera at awe. Wow, that guy is really more athletic than how he had looked. Some popular kids just glared as they felt jealous that a 'newbie' is doing way better than them.

Tsuna could see and hear the coach asking if he did want to join the school's sport team but the sliver-haired male just rejected nonchalantly and the coach scowled and walked away angrily. Like wow, he had just rejected a teacher…

Like why would he reject?! This new student seemed to be such an odd one…

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna walked in to his mathematics class and sit at his seat, about at the front. Not much people sit in the front of the big classroom, instead all of the crammed up at the back talking and playing and never listen to the teacher.

The brunette didn't want to move to the back, It's not only very noisy, he also feel bad that the morons from this class treated their mathematics teacher like she is a contagious disease, but she is not, she is just a fairly nice little lady.

Tsuna watched as the sliver hair teen sat in the front next to the brunette. It seemed so weird that the new transfer student had been sitting clase to him, but sitting at the back with the noisy crowd is not an option too…

The brunette jump a little as the sliver-haired teen looked over at him and said,"You don't like maths do you?"

The brunette nodded his head in agreement but didn't said anything with his mouth.

"Then I guess we had one in common"

_In common? _What does that even suppose to mean?

The brunette hung his head and focus back to his teacher.

At the end of the lesson the teacher gave some homework but it seems like no one from the back had heard a single thing the mathematics teacher had said.

The bell rung, signaling it's the end of the day already and all the kids had fled out like buffalos except the brunette and the sliver-haired teen.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

**The Secret Writings of Gokudera Hayato.**

**This is not a diary so keep the fuck away! And this means YOU!**

**Agh! this school is a crap, the teachers and students were all mindless morons! **

**Like example:**

**This crazy woman asked me to join the school's sports team, that's ridiculous! So I said no, and she just threw up to my face like that!**

**Do I need to say 'yes'? God! I can make my own decisions!**

**Why did Reborn had to send me to this crap school and my mom agreed, yes I know, I know. It's to 'observe' the Vongola tenth!**

**He looked do dame weak! God, I haven't yet found anything admirable or strong thing about him. But at least he is different from the rest of the morons in this school, he is more like a human to me, so it's my job to whip him into shape so he could fit into the mafia because I'm his 'right hand man' **

**And since I have to school there like a normal student there, I must do those ridiculous homework the moron teachers gave me.**

**The old man in English class gave us an assignment titled: My family.**

**That's a ridiculous thing to write about!**

**My mom is a vampire and her cooking is poison, that's why we have to hire a maid.**

**And my dad is a stupid perverted 'doctor' and he only treat women with sexy body figure and he came home with prostitutes at nights when my the vampire isn't at home, like when she go and take cooking courses to make her cooking 'better' Yuck!**

**The pervert had already started bringing woman in since I was little and lied to me that they were his 'sisters', so that make him a 'brother' of sixty-two woman.**

**Now both of my parents were not at home and they are not coming back until at least eleven, which is totally fine with me, they had did this since I'm little.**

**They always think each other is at home that's why they just leave and came home late at night, they are both so stupid!**

**God, I'm so scared that time, I rang their phones' a zillion times and not both of them pick up so I went into my room and started to cry. **

**They are just not a kid person, They had always regret that I had born because they are just not a kid person and said that I'm a 'mistake'.**

**Then well sorry! But I'm not a kid anymore, I'm in the mafia after all and I can survive by myself.**

**-Chapter 1 ended-**

**[A/N]: Whew! This is such a long chapter for the first one! And I wanted to make Namimori a crap school until Hibari came along in the later chapters :D Also Tsuna's guardians will started making their appearances in the later chapters. And I made Bianchi and as Gokudera's parents if you don't mind, but if you do, just tell me, I will think what I can do about that. And I will try to make a 'The secret writings of a character' at the every end of each chapter. It is practically like a diary or a journal of someone.**

**Anyways please review your opinions or what do you think about my new fanfiction. I appreciate every single one of someone's reviews. I never got a lot of reviews, the most is 2, is it because my fanfics were lame? So feel free to criticize, I just hope, I haven't just waste my time typing a new fanfic that no one like! BTW, if you wanted any yaoi, you can suggest me the pairings, but they are too young to have any *Ahem* You know… so I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not so please review to suggest and comment. I did feel better to receive flames than having to be ignored! I'm just an insecure newbie so you can't blame me for being morbid.**

**Anyways ,sayonana! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of the characters!

_**Chapter 2**_

Tsuna sat by his noisy kitchen trying to finish up his current school homeworks that is his English essay and maths algebra.

"I think I will start from English first.",The brunette murmured to himself.

As he open the book he looked down at the topic he is going to write, 'My family'. Then he looked around his kitchen where his little siblings were playing noisily, He wanted to tell them to shut up so he could at least do his homework but he had his mother standing there, not minding if he failed his homeworks due to the noisiness.

He had already complained about the issue to Nana already but she will only blab about how hard she had work to support this family and as an eldest among all the kids he should take 'responsibilities'.

Tsuna sighed sadly, how the hell is he supposed to cope with this? The kitchen is the only warm place in the house where he could do his homework but….

"Tsu-kun can you help me carry the oxygen tank down for your father because he have difficulties in his breathing as you all know.", Nana said to the brunette as she stopped ironing the clothes and put the Iron aside and turned it off.

"Y-yeah…", The brunette sighed softly as he got away from his seat and help his mother to carry that super heavy oxygen tank from the basement to the master bedroom.

**xxXXOXXxx**

Once the brunette sat down on the kitchen table panting heavily from the exhausting work, he can hear his mother calling him again to run some errands. He groaned in depression, Can't everyone just leave him alone with peace?

"Tsu-kun, Please help me to get these at the convenient store.", Nana said as he handed a list of paper to the brunette.

"Without these, I can't make dinner for all of you.", said Nana.

For once the brunette argued back with his mother, not exactly but he just tried to talk her out of it so he could do his homeworks.

"Sorry, Mom, but I need to do my homeworks so can't we just cook something else that we had in the fridge. ", Tsuna told his Nana.

"Sorry Tsu-kun but I think this will make your father feel better besides, the kids want me to cook this new delicious recipe I had made.", Nana brighten her face to a warm smile positively.

"Ok…", the brunette murmured almost inaudible as he let out a huge sigh which doesn't mattered by Nana which make Tsuna angry, For all this time he had worked like this and still he had got nothing, He just wanted to do his homework and now even that, no one cares for him.

Tsuna grabbed his favorite old orange hoodie as he headed out with the list and some cash from Nana so he could buy the things from the store.

On his way to the nearest convenient store, the sun was coming down very fast meaning that it is late already.

Tsuna rushed past the cold wind blowing to his face with the crumpled paper in his hand. As the wind blow, Tsuna accidently loss the grasp of the paper and let it went by the wind.

"Oh Shit…", the brunette swore silently beneath his breath as he ran after the piece of paper which was flying back from where he had came from.

The brunette tried to get back the paper but soon it had flew off to somewhere impossible for him to find. Tsuna panted tiredly as he looked up sadly.

"I guess I will have to buy what I remember.", Tsuna talked to comfort himself, as he tried to remember what was written on the list doubtfully.

**xxXXOXXxx**

Once the brunette reached home, It is almost 7PM. Tsuna could already heard Nana literally screeching at him already.

"Tsu-kun! Have you brought the things I have asked you to? It's already late and I haven't finish laying the table for you all to eat!", Nana called from the kitchen as she heard the sound of Tsuna opening the front door.

Tsuna took off his shoes at the front door and headed to the kitchen and placed down the bag of groceries on the kitchen table.

Nana took a look inside the bag before asking Tsuna, "Tsu-kun where were the scallions and the Tuna?",Nana asked in puzzle as she dug through the bag of groceries.

Tsuna froze in disbelief as he heard that from his mother.

"Actually… I lost the list so I did my best to get what I could remember…", Murmured Tsuna.

"It's ok Tsu-kun, You can just go and get it now.", Said Nana.

"W-what?! B-but I have homeworks to complete and it's already late to prepare dinner so can we just cook what we have?"

Tsuna looked at the brunette woman's eyes and clearly if he continued to push her she will probably burst into tears.

"Ok, Fine", said Tsuna unwillingly but to the best to hide it.

Nana's face lit up as he said,"That's my boy."

She hummed happily as she went on to do her work. Tsuna quickly ran out to get back to the grocery store as fast as he could.

By the time he got the scallions and Tuna, it's already 7:45PM.

"Good! I can start making dinner now, Tsu-kun! Please help me in the kitchen will you?", said Nana cheerfully.

**xxXXOXXxx**

Once the family had already finished their dinner, Tsuna tried to finish his homework with three of his siblings making noises at the top of their lungs. They are still so hyperactive even at 9:30PM so Tsuna just have to wait until all three of them fell asleep which is nowhere of happening .

Around 10:36PM when all three kids had already fell asleep, Tsuna was forced to turn off the lights which made it impossible to finish his work so here is what he do…

Tsuna went and grab the torch light which was placed on top of his desk. He tried his best to not step on any toys on the floor which was left lying there by his younger siblings. Whenever Tsuna tried to clean up the part of his corner in the room it was always messed up by some threesome kids.

Tsuna walked silently across their bed and CRACK.

"OWcHPFFFt-", Tsuna covered his mouth as he silently swore in his head for whatever he had stepped on.

Tsuna continued to gallop painfully to his table and there! He snatched the torch light and make his way back to his bed in the maze of Lambo-sama's toys. The room was actually pretty small but with all Lambo's toys scattering on the floor it had became a maze and those three kids had never clean up their mess and he had to end up cleaning for them which was not fair.

He 'slammed' tiredly on his bedand reached for his bag**, **which BTW was next to his bed. He slowly unzipped the bag with a torch in his hand and take out his English book and decided to finish writing his essay before going to sleep again but once he looked at what his homework is again, he sighed desperately, _My Family_.It's not that he 'dislike' his family but all his life, he had been pushed around and running errands like a 'lackey', it isn't easy to come up with something nice to write about them… besides…

Tsuna finally grabbed his pen and scribbled a sentence roughly under the light of the torch light in his left hand. Tsuna sighed as he read over the sentence written on his book:

My family is too boring to write about anything.

Tsuna tried not to let the other morons in his class to dominate his mind about not doing home works and all but isn't that what everyone do? So it's alright for him not to do his home works too, right? It is probably why he could never join any gang because of his dopey-ness, like doing home works and being a dope.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna attended his class as usual the next morning. His first class is English for the day and he just handed in his 'essay paper' and watches the teacher marking the 'essay papers' in a whip seconds. Apparently, everyone just handed in thrash or just ignore the fact that they have home works.

So it should be fine if he haven't finish his home works too, right? Or maybe not…

The old man stood up and handed back the papers and as he handed the brunette's paper back to him, he frowned and murmured sadly, "Tsunayoshi-san, what happened?"

The disappointed look of the old man made him felt really guilty. Once Tsuna got his paper back, a popular gang leader snatched away his essay paper and read it aloud to the class," My family is too boring to write about anything! Hahahaha! Even the nerd now doesn't want to do his home work!"

Tsuna reached back for his paper, he wanted to tell them to shut up but the tiny mouse part of him don't dare to because he would probably pay for it if he really tell them to shut up, because they are definitely going to make his life like hell during break time.

Tsuna gave up trying to get his paper back and went on back to his seat and ignore the laughter of the bastards who took his paper. At the corner of his eye he saw the silver haired male's paper which was written a one sentence too:

**My mother is a vampire and my father is a pervert.**

Tsuna looked at the teacher's comment written in red pen saying:

This is not what I wanted!

The brunette then looked up at the silver haired male but to be startled a little when he see him looking all pissed and angry-like, it seems like he was angry because of the brunette's stupidity in his home work rather than he was angry at his own work finally the silver-haired male spoke up to the unprepared brunette:

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

He sounded really angry but this really puzzled the brunette, didn't he himself wrote a one sentence essay too? Then why was he pissed at the brunette for not doing his home work for once?

Gokudera tilted his head back to the teacher and left the brunette in utter confusion.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna walked to his next class alone, his next class is English and he well…. Didn't do his homework… The brunette sighed as he walked into the maths class and coincidently spotted the silver haired male sitting at the front row looking straight into his wide caramel eyes with his emerald green eyes.

But the maths teacher came and blocked the view of the silver haired male, She handed out her hand and gave the brunette a warm smile before asking:

"Sawada-san, Your home work?"

But to disappoint her, Tsuna shook his head and apologized to the tiny women:

"I am sorry ma'am but I forgot to do it…"

"Oh", The maths teacher's voice trailed off sadly before leaving to her desk.

Tsuna sighed but to froze as he saw the silver-haired male giving a disgusted look at him and he seemed as if he is giving a dark angry aura.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Tsuna walked behind the pack of gangs who rushed out of the school as the recess bell rang loudly. The brunette was the last one out, besides, he is not in rush to get out for fresh air or to chat off with friends, after all the brunette won't want to risk his life going out because he will definitely ended up flat as a pancake in the stampede.

Once the brunette reached outside, he felt a tug at his hand, and when he looked over at who was it he got pulled to the corner of the building by a silhouette and to find out that it was the silver-haired male.

"W-what?", Tsuna shuttered awkwardly at the silver-haired male.

"What the fuck happened to you?! Why are you following the other morons in your school,so you actually want to be like them?!", Gokudera pressed down the brunette harder which choked him even more.

"What are you meaning?", The brunette choked under the silver-haired male's grasp.

"I mean why aren't you fucking doing your home works?!", Gokudera growled angrily.

"Aren't you not doing you home works too?", Tsuna defended himself.

"Don't care about me, just tell me what the fuck is going on with you?!"

"I've… got a… lot of problems at my home…", The brunette choked out breathlessly under the silver-haired male's grasp.

Once Gokudera heard that he finally let go of Tsuna and looked at him crossly before asking like nobody's business:

"What is it?", His voice soften down as he watch the brunette catching his breath.

"It's that I need to help my mom with all her work and equally do my chores and since my dad have asthma, I need to help him too but I also needed to watch after three of my little siblings.", Tsuna found himself telling the silver-haired male without any hesitations but he wanted to slap himself for his stupidity like what if Gokudera is going to laugh at him or blackmail him.

"Why don't you just go to the library?", Said Gokudera.

"L-Library?", Tsuna shuttered nervously.

_**-Chapter 2 ended-**_

**[A/N]: Ugh… No reviews….This sucks! I only got one fav and one review for my first chapter, maybe I should just abandon this story because I need more reviews! **** Is it because of my lame summary or my story?! Somebody just please review! **** It is really unmotivated to update when no one bothers to review or fav your story that's why I took soo long to update one chapter. Plus I skipped the 'secret writings' of a character because I just felt so unmotivated, If anyone even bother me to continue this crappy story just review and give opinions ok?! Or not… *SOB* This stinks man! I know! I am just desperate but Please just review anything Ok?**__

**SO ANYONE WHO BOTHERS ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR JUST OUT OF PITY TO A DESPERATE AUTHOR PLEASE REVIEW, YOU WILL MAKE A LIFELESS PERSON WHO SPENT HER LIFE TYPING A FANFICTION THAT NO ONE REVIEW VERY HAPPY! OR NOT… **


End file.
